M'aiq the Liar (Morrowind)
M'Aiq the Liar is a Khajiit who resides on a small island east of Senim Ancestral Tomb and north of the Ancient Shipwreck. M'Aiq has many topics of conversations to chose from, although some become available only once certain quests are active. One of the topics he speaks about is the sunken Shrine of Boethiah. Many of M'Aiq's statements refer to in-game subjects that are somewhat mysterious, such as the Dwemer and the Emperor Crabs, he also talks about game features that have changed, or been implemented, or even been discarded during development since the previous game. Interactions Boethiah's Quest Other than finding it through exploration, asking M'Aiq about the shrine of Boethiah is the only way to acquire directions to the sunken shrine, so this quest may begin. Equipment *Colovian Fur Helm *Expensive Shirt *Extravagant Pants Dialogue "Greetings! M'Aiq knows many things. What is your interest? You seek knowledge. M'Aiq has much. Some of it verified by actual facts!" :becoming a lich "You wish to become a lich? It's very easy, my friend. Simply find the heart of a lich, combine it with the tongue of a dragon, and cook it with the flesh of a well-ridden horse. This combination is certain to make you undead." :dragons "Dragons? Oh, they're everywhere! You must fly very high to see most of them, though. The ones nearer the ground are very hard to see, being invisible." :*Refers to the fact that had dragons (more accurately, Dragonlings). :Emperor Crab "M'Aiq sees lots of them in the ocean. M'Aiq knows you'll see one too if you swim far enough." :*Refers to the unique giant crab shell that houses the Redoran Council. :horses "Horses.... Oh, M'Aiq loves horses! Especially with good cream sauce." :*Refers to the fact that horses were in Daggerfall, but not in Morrowind. :mounts "You would wish to ride upon a beast? There is a way.... Go to one of the many silt-strider ports and pay your fee! You wish one for personal use? Bah! Walk if you must; run if you are chased!" :*Also refers to the absence of horses in Morrowind. :moving corpses "Moving corpses? This sounds frightening to M'Aiq. The undead are nothing to be toyed with." :*Refers to how corpses cannot be moved in Morrowind (However, they later are in and ) :multiplayer "M'Aiq does not know this word. You wish others to help you in your quest? Coward! If you must, search for the Argonian Im-Leet, or perhaps the big Nord, Rolf the Uber. They will certainly wish to join you." :*Refers to 's multiplayer option absent in Morrowind. :*Also refers to gaming terms "Leet/1337," slang for "Elite," or a skilled player, uber also denoting a skilled player. :Mystery of the Dwarves "There is no mystery. M'Aiq knows all. The dwarves were here, and now they are not! They were very short folks...or perhaps they were not. It all depends on your perspective. I'm sure they thought they were about the right height." :*Refers to the quest, "Mystery of the Dwarves." :naked liches "A horrible thing indeed. If you see one, let M'Aiq know. M'Aiq wants to make sure to look in the other direction." :nudity "Ahh...the beauty of the naked form. These Dunmer are rather prudish, are they not? Of course, there is an island you can reach filled with wonderful, naked, glistening bodies. It only appears when the moons are full, the rain falls, the seas run red, and it's M'Aiq's birthday." :*Refers to the nudity aspect of Daggerfall and Battlespire being absent in Morrowind. :rope climbing "Climbing ropes that hang is too difficult. M'Aiq prefers to climb the ones that are tied horizontally." :*This refers to the skill that existed in Daggerfall. :Shrine of Boethiah "You seek the shrine that is no longer there? An interesting concept. Look to the seas to the West. There lies what was once the shrine. Take a deep breath and begin your search." :*Talking about the Ruined Shrine to Boethiah. :talking mudcrab merchant "M'aiq has heard of this. They've got all the money. Mudcrabs taking over everything. They already run Pelagiad." :*Referring to the Mudcrab Merchant found on an island near Mzahnch Ruin. :weresharks "I have only met one, but he was afraid of the water." :*Referencing a line from the Daggerfall book On Lycanthropy, that talks about the existence of weresharks. Trivia *If M'Aiq is attacked, he will flee southwards using his unique ability called "M'aiq's Water Walking," and he will be able to move across the water without needing to swim. *Unlike in the later games, M'Aiq's name does not have the "A" capitalized, instead being spelled as M'aiq. Appearances * * * * de:M'aiq der Lügner (Morrowind) pl:M'Aiq Łgarz (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Easter Eggs Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers